User talk:H Padleckas
Robin Patterson 01:14, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) Condenser (steam turbine) Thanks very much for the response. Your help on sketch is welcome. Please try to add more on chemical side which I have missed. Glad you have had experience on power plants. --Dore chakravarty 04:11, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) Two Wikipedia engineering articles expanded You are welcome to do so. Shall be thankful to you again and shall see where to incorporate them. --Dore chakravarty 14:01, 14 August 2006 (UTC) Please go ahead. I presume it will add some more information. Why not some articles on power station chemistry?? --Dore chakravarty 04:34, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Valve Perused the same. Quite interesting additions. Thanks once again. --Dore chakravarty 12:14, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Power stations Some more topics on water chemistry in Power stations would be be wlcome. I feel they are your subjects. --Dore chakravarty 12:17, 16 August 2006 (UTC) redirectetc, redirect ok.Heatexcood. --Dore chakravarty 01:55, 15 September 2006 (UTC) Shell and tube heat exchanger here from Wikipedia. U forgot to ack. Wikipedia in the above article as per usual practice. Please think over. --Dore chakravarty 12:21, 15 September 2006 (UTC) :enWP ack. added. H Padleckas 21:50, 15 September 2006 (UTC) Appears everybody will be happy now. Keep up. --Dore chakravarty 14:04, 16 September 2006 (UTC) Metering pump-addition- request Can you not add about the pump types used for the steam generator for chemicals such as phosphate, morpholin, hydrazine etc., in the above article! It would be very interesting indeed! --Dore chakravarty 13:13, 22 September 2006 (UTC) :As you requested, I added a discussion on metering pump use in steam plants in the Metering pump article. H Padleckas 14:23, 26 September 2006 (UTC) Nice start! When you're ready for some visitors, let me know and I will ask the Wikia PR team to interview you for an article and get your suggestions for engineering magazines and web sites we should try to pitch your story to http://world.wikia.com/wiki/User:GilGil (http://world.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Giltalk) 01:56, 26 September 2006 (UTC) : sorry - sometimes I forget everyone doesn't speak "pr". :: We can promote your wiki in the wikia spotlight on the right when you're ready to get some help from our community :: When you want more help, we would have the PR team interview you on "why you started this and what your mission is". Then we would interview Jimmy Wales to get his POV on the project, and reach out to engineering magazines or web sites to see if they would like to interview the two of you :-) This is TOTALLY optional - I just thought you might find it exciting, because although I haven't used my Engineering degree in a decade, I still glommed onto what you were doing http://world.wikia.com/wiki/User:GilGil (http://world.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Giltalk) 04:10, 27 September 2006 (UTC) Image:Valve cross-section.PNG-delete Deleting done. Thinking about the handwheel as suggested. Thanks for your response on dosing pumps. --Dore chakravarty 04:08, 26 September 2006 (UTC) Metering pump Think of reciprocating pump with porcelain plungers and stainless steel valves etc.; tank at suction with positive head with doughnut float etc. --Dore chakravarty 11:54, 26 September 2006 (UTC) Check valve article expanded What is done is OK please. Thanks. What about photos? --Dore chakravarty 01:18, 27 September 2006 (UTC) Valve-handwheel I have scanned some to depict handswheels.I can send to ur mail ID if u can give. --Dore chakravarty 16:14, 27 September 2006 (UTC) mail ID Thanks a lot. Where can I find ur ID? I have put in my ID in preferences please. --Dore chakravarty 12:26, 3 October 2006 (UTC) E mail Already done as suggested. Do not know where mistake. Try again. --Dore chakravarty 01:18, 5 October 2006 (UTC) 4 Pics sent Sent 4 mails as requested. Hope they will be useful. Deleted email add. of urs to be safe. Pl reply how used. Anxious. --Dore chakravarty 05:52, 9 October 2006 (UTC) Plug valve Well done. Keep up please. --Dore chakravarty 11:51, 30 October 2006 (UTC) 4 Pics sent ::Sent 4 mails as requested. Hope they will be useful. ::Deleted email add. of urs to be safe. Pl reply how ::used. Anxious. ::--Dore chakravarty 05:52, 9 October 2006 (UTC) :::Now anxious to receive your reply. --Dore chakravarty 12:44, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Thank you very much for sending me the e-mails with the 4 pics of valves. I saved them onto the hard drive of my computer. I have looked them over carefully. I'm sorry I did not respond sooner. I had problems with my internet connections in the past two weeks and I did not get a chance to respond in that time. Based on the valve pics you send me, I noticed that the handwheels on many of the plant valves in your pics are rounded - approximately torus-shaped. I have decided I will retain the torus-shaped handwheel image I made, which is the most current image in the valve cross-sectional diagram I uploaded into the Engineering Wiki. However, I've noticed a couple of other minor things in those valve pics you've sent me. I have to decide what to do about those minor things and I will try to write something to you about those soon, but I have to go some place now. H Padleckas 21:50, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Back at NZ After a long time, with my family commitments in India, I am back in my saddle at Auckland, NZ, but not with earlier vigour, due to health problems consequent of old age. I have forgotten many of the procedures required for the job as I had to move a lot in India due to my many commitments. Shall try to do my best. I have seen that you have done a lot for Wikia. Good luck. --Dore chakravarty 00:55, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Logo We should, of course, NOT steal one! Maybe you can talk diplomatically to the Wikipedia person and ask him or her to add that logo here. Robin Patterson 10:58, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :Correctly said by him. I am also thinking of one. :Please wait and see. :--Dore chakravarty 21:41, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Welcome back Your comments. I'm glad to see you're still alive. I hope your health holds out well. For some of my relatives in their 80's, the infirmities of age are starting to catch up with them. One way you are right. But I have my own problems. Old age is showing on me also in addition to family problems. The computer on which I am working has also many hands. I rarely get time on this. It also collapses some times. I had to agree combine the articles on thermal stations in Wikipedia as probably none else can do it. It is a long drawn affair. Writing to him shortly saying that I shall try. This for your private information only. --Dore chakravarty 21:58, 21 May 2007 (UTC) candidate logos Very nicely done and intimated as under. I have just made two possible candidate logos for Engineering Wikia. Let us see what Robin Patterson thinks. I think you have informed him also. I have a request. See another message shortly. --Dore chakravarty 21:29, 22 May 2007 (UTC) same subject?? Wikipedia now has these 4 articles, all on the same subject: * Fossil fuel power plant * Power station * Thermal power station * Steam-electric power plant Can you improve all the sketches in the 2,3 and 4 (done by me) as you have done for condenser etc.? I have done these from memory at this old age and within the facility available for me including the softwares? --Dore chakravarty 21:49, 22 May 2007 (UTC) power station diagrams Thanks very much. Shall help you, what ever you want, of course to the extent to my health permitting. You have my email address. You can also review the relevant articles. --Dore chakravarty 21:58, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Thanks very much for the information. You are welcome to do what you think best. The drawings prepared by me earlier were no good. Your help is required to correct them whatever way you think fit. Thanks for joining Eng wikia. My help as administrator is practically nil. You can send information via my email, when you need. Shall see what best help I can give you. I feel that I am more crippled due to old age as compared to last year. Any how shall see what best I can do. --Dore chakravarty 22:42, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Article-Thermal power station Saw your suggestions on my earlier drawings at this place. Better I request you to improve all my fuzzy drawings. I intend to put them back as these contain lot of other details, which the present drawings do not have. I depend on your help only now. My drawings and articles are meant for technocrats as you can see from my comments in my user page itself. These are not meant for general reading, as many Wikipedians like to. You can see also the opinion of mbeychok based on his recent survey. They would like to glance the pages only where as technocrats do make use of the details given. (My another article, yet to be finalized, will give the full details). Manufacturers do not publish these details because of competitors getting advantage of these. Being a technocrat yourself working in a power station, I am sure you understand these which happen behind the closed doors. --Dore chakravarty 06:17, 17 June 2007 (UTC) Boiler cycle diagram Image:Dores-Boiler Cycle diag1.png What you said is partly true. It is all my mistake only. This is inclined because of me only and not by anybody else. However I am trying to correct it now. Let me see how I succeed. Waiting for other drawings. --Dore chakravarty 05:13, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Time for you to get more praise You are doing a great job here, keeping the site growing when hardly anybody else is contributing except Dore when he can. Keep it up! I have nominated you for a position of Administrator. The other admins disappeared a long time ago, and Dore is in poor health ocasionally, so we really need another engineer on the "team". Please signify your agreement on the nomination page#Nominee.27s_acceptance. Robin Patterson 10:55, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Thank you for accepting. Now maybe I will contact a staff member, because there seems to be no way to contact a bureaucrat. Robin Patterson 05:32, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Wikia Tour I may be inspired to fix the tour up, as an extra attraction for people who find their way here. Please list two or three of your better contributions at Engineering talk:Wikia tour creation and improvement so that I can include more pages. Robin Patterson 05:06, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Admins Please see updates to Requests for adminship. Robin Patterson 15:37, 27 July 2007 (UTC) Nominations I nominate this wiki's current hardest workers, Mr Robin Patterson and Mr H Padleckas for sysop and bureaucrat positions. This is also because of my inability to contribute much in future. --Dore chakravarty 05:57, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :Thank you very much for your nomination. If I am approved, I will accept the adminship; Engineering Wikia needs administrators. H Padleckas 14:46, 6 November 2007 (UTC) I have sent a note like this to Mr RP today. :Does my entering come in you way of getting the positions? If so, I do not want to come in you way please. Please let me know what I should do now? :--Dore chakravarty 20:57, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::What should I do now? --Dore chakravarty 21:02, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Additional responsibilities No information about you and Mr H Padleckas? I want you to see the additional responsibilities given to you in view of the hard work you both are doing for engineering wikia. In fact both are pillars for this. --Dore chakravarty 04:20, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Article Furnace Can you help me with a sketch showing the furnace referred to in the above article? I am not able get it in NZ. --Dore chakravarty 04:23, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Furnace You understand from the said article what I refer to. Go ahead. You are welcome. Keep in mind suitable sketch. What you are thinking is OK. --Dore chakravarty 06:00, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :I will see what I can do - maybe in a few days, although I have some things to do. I like to keep my private affairs off these pages. H Padleckas 12:09, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Furnace Very good for the suggestion. I think Power plant furnace will suit the requirement. You can change if you like. --Dore chakravarty 05:32, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Type of fuel used I think not in Power plant furnaces! --Dore chakravarty 18:26, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Flocculation Will this article not be most suitable in Chemistry Wikia? If so you can shift it. I am going to have something to copy from en Wikipedia to Eng wikia shortly. You can think over and suggest. --Dore chakravarty 04:28, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Flocculation Remarks noted. Other comments specifically noted. --Dore chakravarty 17:55, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Flocculation I have added something. You are welcome to edit as you are being more qualified. --Dore chakravarty 04:51, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Flocculation Some text is added. You can correct or edit it based on your experience as a chemical engineer. Some headings are left blank for you to add. --Dore chakravarty 04:53, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Welcome back AGAIN! I'm very pleased that you have not departed for ever. It's great to have at least two real engineers active here. Robin Patterson 13:41, 8 June 2008 (UTC) I am also pleased with your with you coming back. --Dore chakravarty 20:07, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :Thank you both very much. I never intended to leave Engineering Wikia. I've just been busy with so many things to do in my personal life. There are still quite a number of things I want to do in Engineering Wikia as well as other Wikimedia in general. H Padleckas 20:49, 25 March 2009 (UTC) My wife Thank you very much. --Dore chakravarty 07:00, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Promotion In fact I am very pleased. See also my reply to R P. --Dore chakravarty 20:00, 31 May 2009 (UTC) HVDC Please make the new table working and the geographic coordinates of converter stations displayed! Our top contributor Dear Mr H.P - I had not realised that Dore had been silent for so long. His contributions on the India wiki ceased a few months earlier still. We may have to accept that his contributions will not increase. Someone should start writing a biography. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:05, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I looked at his Wikipedia contributions and found a link to his website: http://dores.freeservers.com/index.html. The email link for him doesn't work any more, but there may be links for his children. I'll try them in the morning if I get time. Then I plan to give him at least one page on Familypedia. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 15:23, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :I have sent you private e-mail through this Engineering Wikia. H Padleckas 07:58, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Deleting pages the wiki will want HP, do you realise how easy it is for administrators to "roll back" a vandalized page? One click. Much easier than deleting it, which takes many keystrokes. And if it's a page that's a red link on another page, someone can re-create it and add rubbish in a moment - well, in just four clicks or so. Then there we go again. We can't "roll back" if he or she is the only contributor. Blanking, on the other hand, allows single-click "rollback" to the blank page as soon as we see the change. If someone has done more than one, we can hit them all from "Recent changes" without looking at them all. We can nullify the vandal's work much faster than he can vandalize. He should tire before we do. Kind regsrds! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:23, May 9, 2012 (UTC)